shutuplittlemanthecompleterecordingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodnight, Sweet Prince (Vol. 3 Track 2)
Ray: ...Everybody knows because, yer a fuckin' queer and you don't know anything about it. Peter: Goodnight sweet prince! Ray: mockingly Sweet prince nyahnyahnyahnyah... Ya fuckin' queer, motherfucker. You don't even- Peter: At least I'm a man. Ray: You're not a man yer a fuckin' piece 'a shit! That's all you are and all you ever will be. I despise you and so does everybody that knows you. Peter: Goodnight sweet prince. Ray: Hahahahahahahahahahah, fat, fuckin' piece 'a shit! He's not a human being he's a fuckin' dog! Peter: You're the one talking, nobody else is. Ray: You're nothing Peter Haskett. I despise you and so does everybody that knows you. Peter: Oh well that's fine. Have a good time. Ray: Yer- Oh did you have a good ti- time with yer little fuckin' lies? That's nice... that- that's interesting. Peter: You know that- Ray: You're not a human being yer a fuckin' dog. Peter: Ah- Ray: All you are is a piece 'a fuckin' shit! Peter: Little man you know that that is wrong... Ray: You're nothing Peter Haskett. Peter: Goodnight... Ray: OK, he lies, it doesn't make no difference to me, I don't give a fuck what you think. Peter: No of course you don't because you don't understand how- what a little, man you are. Ray: No... Peter: The problem is, I'll tell you something... Ray: I understand what you are. Peter: I'll tell you something, you don't know anything about... about life. You try to tell me things, and the minute I speak up about it you say “oh, you're no good”. The point is: you don't know anything. Ray: Well neither do you Peter I showed you in the books that you don't know what you're talking about. Peter: The point is... Ray: Yer a lyin' son of a bitch. Peter: Ray, Ray you don't know anything. You are a dirty ''little man. '''Ray': Well neither do you, you fuckin' piece 'a shit. OK, I'll- Peter: All you can say is 'fucking piece of shit”. Why don't you understand that you don't understand anything. Ray: I understand things very well. Peter: What are you running/writing now? Ray: None of you're fuckin' business. Peter: OK... Ray: Mind yer own fuckin' business you God damn, fuckin' queer mother- Peter: Alright fine! Hey man go ahead! Ray: You fuckin' queer piece 'a shit! Peter: Alright! Do what you want to! Ray: Mind yer own fuckin' business! It's none of yer fuckin' business, alright! Peter: Hahahahaha... Ray: Mind yer own- oh laugh. Peter: Hehehe Ray: Oh, look at that poor little thing. He laughs like he thinks he knows something, but, everybody knows he's... nothin'. You're not even a decent human being, I despise you and so does everybody that knows you. Peter: That is why- Ray: Even your, even your friends- Peter: That is why, at the end of this month you get out. Ray: No, you get out. Peter: I'm the one that keeps paying the rent. Ray: You lyin' son of a bitch! I'm paying more than you are! Peter: No you're not. Ray: OK, check, check yer fuckin' records there. Peter: Oh yeah, uh hmm. You're a cheap little man... No I'm just saying you're a cheap little man. You are a cheap little man. Ray: All I thought you was a lyin' son of a bitch, and you are a lyin' son of a bitch. Peter: You are a cheap little man. Ray: Even your friends, even your friends ? Peter: You are a cheap little man...